


and in another life, i will make you stay

by DeanCasSpellToMe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, Five Years Later, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, im just as confused as you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasSpellToMe/pseuds/DeanCasSpellToMe
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung wrote a letter to each other and buried it in their favorite spot. They promised to open it five years later, but  they broke up.Seven years later, Hyunjin decided to open the letter meant for him. He didn't expect the last words that Jisung wrote in his letter:"P.S Hwang Hyunjin, the love of my life, will you marry me?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. buried deep

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first fic that i'll be writing and this may not reach your expectation. it took every courage i have to write this shit. mostly text messages as the story go on. i was supposed to post this on twt but decided against it. but yeah, please don't expect! love lots xoxo

"Why are we even doing this?

Jisung shrugged. "I don't know. It seems fun." Hyunjin stopped digging and looked at him. "Plus, it gives us something to look forward to in the future."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you mean something to look forward to? How are you even sure that we're still together five years later?"

Jisung widened his eyes and looked at Hyunjin like he have grown another head. "Hyunjin! How dare you question how long my love for you would last?!" 

Hyunjin laughed and continued digging. "Shut up, you know I'm kidding. But I can literally tell you now what I wrote in my letter."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Chop chop mister, we don't have all day! And I would like to claim the kiss that you promised earlier."

Hyunjin smiled. "Yes, princess."


	2. dancing in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."
> 
> "I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread and if you're confused af, so do i.

"—Jin? Hyunjin? Hey, Hyunjin!"

"Huh?" It's like he woke up from a dream and became aware of his surroundings. He looked up and saw Seungmin looking at him with concern.

"Min..."

"Hi? Finally? I've been calling you since I've arrived, which is five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry.."

Seungmin sat beside him and cradled his face. "Are okay? Lately you've been so out of it and I'm starting to get concerned."

Hyunjin isn't sure either. He's not sure why all these memories are coming back. It's been years, why is he thinking about him again? He knows he shouldn't, knows he should stop, but lately, since the announcement of his official wedding, Jisung has crossed his mind again.

"I'm fine, Min. I'm sorry I've made you worry."

Seungmin stared at him, clearly not believing him but knows when to drop the topic. 

"Jinnie..you know I love you, right?

"I do, Min."

"What we've talked about before, have you considered it?"

Hyunjin looked down and released a breath he doesn't know he's been holding. They have this conversation before, and to be honest, he's tired.

"Min.. please. Not now?"

"Hyunjin, you can't escape this forever. The wedding is in 6 months. Please. You know I love you very much and I'm willing to do this with you. But please, please, think of yourself too."

"I will...but not now."

********************************************

_ "Jinnie, look! A cat!"  _

_ Hyunjin smiled after he saw the big smile on Jisung's face upon seeing a cat in the park where they currently are. _

_ "I wanna pet them so bad!" Jisung finally looked at him. "Do you think they'll run away if I go there?" _

_ Hyunjin finally laughed and reached out a hand to pat Jisung's head. "They'll probably would, love." _

_ Jisung pouted and Hyunjin did everything he can not to kiss the life out of him. _

_ "But I want to pet them, Jinnie." _

_ "I know, sunshine. But how about this? On our next date, let's go to a cat cafe?" _

_ Jisung's eyes shine so bright that Hyunjin nearly looked away to not be blinded by the light. _

_ "For real, Hyunnie?!" _

_ "Yes, baby."  _

_ Jisung tackled him to the ground and peppered his face with small kisses. Hyunjin's heart filled with so much love that he's afraid he'll be exploding any minute now. _

_ Jisung stop and looked at him with the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you, Hyunnie!!" _

_ He touched his cheeks and Jisung leaned on his touch. "Anything for you, love." _

********************************************

"Next week, you need to go with Seungmin at the dresser to fit your suit. I'm sure his mother told him already but please text him just to make sure."

"Yes, mom."

His mother looked at him and smiled. "Are you excited, Jinnie? Finally, after 3 years, you and Seungmin are getting married."

He sighed and tried his best to control his facial expression. Lately, it's getting harder for him to not show what he's thinking.

He chooses not to answer, instead, he nodded his head and continued eating. 

********************************************

"What do you think?"

"You know what I think. You don't even need to ask."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "Seungmin, we're here to choose our suit. How am I suppose to choose one when you keep telling me that everything is perfect?"

"Why are we even doing this? We already chose a theme, let's just stick to that."

Hyunjin sighed and sit next to Seungmin. 

"Min.."

"Hm?"

"Do you think it's worth it?"

"You already know what my answer is, Jin. We've talked about this before."

"I know. But.."

Seungmin looked at him worriedly. He seems to be doing that a lot lately and he's starting to get guilty. 

"Hyunjin, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I just. I just wanted to hear it again."

"No, it's not."

He sighed and closed his eyes. 

\-------------------

_ "Jinnie?" _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you more." _

And then he woke up. He touched his chest, a hand above his heart, and felt a tiny ache. 

He's fucked.


	3. midnight blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels his heart beating again, he hasn't felt this in such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short update that confused and tire the hell out of me. and! the virus has reached our country but it doesn't mean that i won't be going to work so next update will be next week? i think. i hope. if you're confuse, so do i. (i should write this in the tag)

_hyungie <3: hey_   
_hyungie <3: have you talked to hyunjin again?_

_pup: hyung!_   
_pup: i did, but it's the same answer_

_hyungie <3: hey, give him time. i'm sure he's thinking about it. _

_pup: but i already gave him enough time!_

_hyungie <3: i know, but you also know how he is_

_pup: unfortunately i do_   
_pup: i'm just afraid it'll be too late_

_hyungie <3: but you're always gonna be there for him, right?_

_pup: yeah..._

_hyungie <3: then it's enough. _

_pup: but hyung..._   
_pup: i miss you_

_hyungie <3: i miss you too. _

***************************************

Hyunjin was currently in his office signing up some papers when someone suddenly comes in.

"Hyunjin."

He looked up and saw his mom. 

"Mom, what brings you here?" He stands up and walked to her. She rarely visits him in the office and he's wondering why she's here right now.

His mom grabbed his hands. "I'm sorry, darling. I forgot I'm meeting your aunt within an hour, and I already made plans with my friend that I can't cancel. Can you please meet her for me?"

He hesitated and begin thinking about all the excuses that he could say to stop her from forcing him to meet his aunt.

"Do I have to? I mean, can't you just reschedule it?"

"I wish I could, but I can't. She borrowed something from me and she needs to return it before she travels."

"But I still have a lot of paperwork to do and as far as I know I have an incoming meeting as well."

"I already asked your secretary to moved it on another day, it's not that important anyway."

Hyunjin frowned, unsure whether to think about another excuse or to just go so he can have this done and over with.

"Please, Jinnie? It's really important to me. You can finish what you're doing after you come back."

He sighed and tried his best to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Okay..."

His mother smiled and pulled him to kiss his cheeks.

"Thank you, Hyunjin. It means a lot."

Hyunjin doesn't know why but Jisung's face suddenly comes in his vision and he can hear him saying;

_"Thank you, Hyunniee!! You're the best."_

Fuck.

His mother pulled away and walked to the door. "I'll text you the details, Jin. I really need to go now."

"Sure. Bye, mom."

"Bye, baby."

_"Anything for you, baby."_

He's really fucked.

************************

He's still wondering why Jisung was suddenly all he could think of. It's been years, for god's sake. And in the first place, it was his fault why they became strangers again. All these years, he has been pretty good at not thinking about what happened, he's able to suppress his emotions and not think about the 'what ifs' and 'what could have been'. 

So why now?

He was pulled out of his thought. Suddenly, there was a coffee on his shirt. 

"Shit. I'm sorry."

It's been years. That's what his reason is for not recognizing that voice. 

He attempted to save his shirt by patting on it but he knows it's a lost cause. Suddenly there was a handkerchief in front of him.

"Ahh, shit. I'm really sorry. Here, my handkerchief. I'm sorry, this is all I could offer you."

He's still looking at his shirt and doesn't even bother looking at the person he bumped to. He's thinking about the meeting with his aunt, and what she would think of meeting her looking like this. He accepted the handkerchief and press it on his shirt.

"That's okay. It's my fault too."

"Ahh, no. I wasn't looking where I'm going."

"Me to-"

He was interrupted when a phone suddenly rings.   
"Ah, sorry. Are you okay? I offered you something to compensate for this but I'm kind of in a hurry right now."

"That's okay. I need to go as well."

It rings again.

_Just take the damn phone call._ Hyunjin thought. 

Hyunjin was about to say goodbye to the boy when he suddenly answers the phone.

"Hello? I'm here already! Calm down!" A pause. "Fuck you. I know. Something happened but I'm already outside."

He heard the man scoffed. It was so awkward just standing there but he didn't want to leave without notice. 

"I said I'm here already, stop bitching! Goodbye, Changbin hyung!" 

Changbin hyung....

It can't be. There are a lot of Chanbin in this world. But could it be?

Hyunjin was almost afraid to look up to see the face of the man in front of him. Is he afraid because it could be Jisung? Or is he afraid because he could be wrong?

"I'm really sorry, but I need to go. And I'm sorry for what happened as well. Are you from around here? I promise I'll come back--" 

"Jisung..."

"Huh? You know who I am?"

He snapped his head. 

Hyunjin witnessed how Jisung's eyes widened. He almost laugh, if it wasn't the circumstances. He felt it again, the little ache. He almost touches his chest. 

"Hwang Hyunjin!" Jisung's shocked face turns into a bright smile. 

"Wow! I almost didn't recognize you! You aged well!" Jisung patted his shoulder and nodded his head.

He doesn't know what to do. Why is it so easy for Jisung to talk to him? He just stood there, staring at Jisung. He doesn't know what to do, or what to say. He's afraid that he will say the wrong thing and ruined their first meeting after a long time. 

Jisung's phone ring again. 

"Shit. Hyung! Stop calling me! I know, I know. I said I'm already here. I'm going in!"

He stared at Jisung. He's still the same man instead it's very obvious that he's more mature. He feels his heart beating again, he hasn't felt this in such a long time.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go. Let's catch up on some other time?"

He nodded. 

"It was nice meeting you again."

Jisung bowed and walked pass him. He almost did something dumb, like holding Jisung's hand and pulling him close to him.

He watched Jisung walked away. He finally touched his chest. Has he really moved on?

***********************************

He's contemplating if he should do this. He knows Seungmin wouldn't mind, encourage it even. But is it wise? Wouldn't this..complicate things?

He stared at the handkerchief in his bedside table. Ah, whatever! He's done thinking.

_jinnie: hey, min_

_minmin: hey_   
_minmin: do you need something?_

_jinnie: do you_   
_jinnie: uhm_   
_jinnie: do you have_   
_jisung's number?_

_minmin: i do!_   
_minmin: why? do you need it?_

_He bit his lips before replying._

_jinnie: uhm_   
_jinnie: no, just asking_

_minmin: jinnie.._   
_minmin: whatever. here it is_   
_minmin: [xxx-xxx-xxx]_

_jinnie: i don't..._

_minmin: i don't care. i'm giving it to you._

_jinnie: seungmin_

_minmin: hmmm_   
_minmin: i love you too_

  
He stared at Jisung's number. In the end, he couldn't do it.

*****************************

_cbae97: hey_   
_cbae97: did you received the invitation as well?_

_spearbae: yeah_   
_spearbae: seungmin sent me one_

_cbae97: oh yeah, i forgot you're still talking to him_   
_cbae97: but why would he be sending me one?_

_spearbae: why not?_   
_spearbae: it's not like you didn't know each other_

_cbae97: hmm_   
_cbae97: btw, where's jisung?_

_spearbae: oh, yeah. idk, i'm out_

_cbae97: out to where?_

_spearbae: just, out_

_cbae97: you and jisung are killing me._   
_cbae97: be careful_

_spearbae: i am, dad_

_cbae97: fuck you_


End file.
